Question: Amia went to a flower farm and picked $f$ flowers. When she got home, she put the flowers in $4$ vases, with $22$ flowers in each vase. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many flowers did Amia pick at the farm?
Amia picked a total of ${f}$ flowers at the farm. She put the flowers in ${4}$ vases with ${22}$ flowers in each vase. We can find out how many total flowers Amia picked by finding the quotient: ${4}=\dfrac{{f}}{{22}}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $\dfrac{{f}}{{4} }={22}$ or ${22} \cdot {{4}}={f}$. Now we can solve for ${f}$. Multiply both sides by ${22}$ to get $ f$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} {4\cdot {22} }&=\dfrac{{f}}{{22}} \cdot {22} \\ \\ f &={88} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $4=\dfrac{f}{22}$ Amia picked $88$ flowers at the farm.